I can't stand you
by 123Zagori
Summary: Our 4 lords of Nature have now matures quite a bit.They have all just finished high school and are about to turn a new leaf in their lives... all except for Toby that is. Depression,self-esteem issues and in general a troublesome behaviour have been getting the hold of his life,thus making his family extremely worried.Especailly his younger brother.
1. You just don't get it

Toby was coming home from school.Nothing out of the ordinary.Just taking his normal stroll around the block before entering the same road he had been taking for years on end.

Everyday and ever since he started school he would take a shortcut through the park that was outside their school and would walk through two more neighborhoods to get to his.The only days he would take a different road were when he would hang out in the local park, and the playground when him and his brother were younger.In fact that was when he first met his best friends,Lucas and Jessica,whom he playfully called Jess.But regardless of all the fond memories he had the fact remained the same. He was getting tired of that same,usual routine.

Repeating itself over and over again.

Walking through the same houses,porches,fences.Seeing the same familiar faces over and over.

There was however something that made this day,today,a little bit more special. It was the kids' last day of school! And what made this even better was the fact that he wouldn't have to go to school anymore.

That's right folks,our dear Toby was a senior who was now graduating from high school and the gradation ceremony was held the same day,at around 20:00.But our protagonist was everything but happy.Despite the fact that he passed (even if barely) high school and was now free from this torture.

No.He was anything but satisfied with himself.

He didn't want to admit it but Toby was not happy at all with his life and how he ended up.He shut himself off from others.When he passed by neighbors he pretended that he didn't see them,or that he was looking at his phone.By all means,they didn't do anything to him.But he had grown tired of the same routine.The same faces.

The once hyperactive young boy that loved pranks and his friends,with the lucious and weirdly styled blond hair,that covered his forehead and the expressive sea blue eyes was now a big smelly pile of misery.His hair was almost always unmade and messy,his choice of clothes was now mostly consisting of grey and with a hint of blue whether is be from a jacket or a pair of sweatpants.Another thing he almost always wore,were fortable,affordable and most of all,convenient.He matched it all with a simple white or grey t shirt.Of course he didn't bother if the t shirt was filthy.All that mattered was that his chest was covered and the teachers couldn't scold him.

It was obvious he never cared all that much about his appearance.Even though he didn't look terrible,he almost never looked perfectly.. Presentable.

His once stunning blue eyes were now always tired,unexpressive and with bags under them.They seemed tired,red from the lack of sleep and with a hint of sadness to them.But just a small hint.His facial expressions never changed,except from the usual poker face he had plastered on.

It was obvious he didn't sleep a lot.In fact he would sleep for barely 3 hours per day.He was suffering from insomnia for the past 4 years.He even fainted some times during the school year and while at first the staff were worried but because of his previously mentioned "pranking addiction" they brushed it off as a new rebellious act,to prove that he "refused to learn".So this year almost no one noticed when he did faint.

Only once this year,a new teacher amongst the staff noticed that Toby had lost consciousness and got him to the nurse's office.After he was treated properly there,his parents were called and he was advised to see the school counselor.He never did.

Even though he was lying to his parents about it,by making up stories of how much the counselor helped him.

Another thing that changed on him was his body.While he was pretty swole for a while (around 2 years back.This helped him a lot with the ladies) eventually,and as he says it, he " lost interest in eating" and lost drastically weight.He was almost never at the cafeteria eating lunch.No one knew where he went except for him.Now looking thinner then ever he also felt weak.Not just physically but mentally too.He couldn't think straight and he was very easily agitated, getting angry at the slightest inconvenience,yelling at his teachers and classmates when there was a disagreement.

Of course it didn't help his public image.

He also lost interest in pranking, in his homework,his friends and in pretty much everything.My god his friends.How much he missed them.How much he wishes he could talk to them about how he felt.How much he wished things would go back to normal.While Nick (his brother),Lucas and Jessica where always accepting of him and they never excluded him from their group,Toby simply lost interest in everything.He would sometimes go in his home,throw his bag away not say a word to anyone and just leave for another one of his usual long walks through the forest or the park.He would come home around midnight,thus making his family worried sick.But he didn't care.One time Nick followed him,very carefully and undercover so he wouldn't be recognised.He followed Toby through another one of his walks because the entire family and mostly his mom and dad were suspecting he was part of a gang or perhaps he was doing drugs or...or..any other thing a parent would worry about.Instead all they found was a Toby sitting in a bench for 3 hours straight looking in the distance.At around midnight when no one was seemingly around Nick heard sobbing coming from Toby's direction but didn't think this was his brother.Eventually they both got home at around the same time,even though Nick came home 10 minutes before him so Toby wouldn't suspect him.

So there was our protagonist walking through the usual road alone.Getting closer to his home with each step.He was getting bored so he took out his headphone and blasted some music at maximum volume.Of course there was the same warning appearing on his phone every time he put his volume to the max.And he always ignored it.

And thus after around 10 minute of walking he finally arrived at his neighborhood. He could see his home in the distance.But he stopped at his tracks as he saw many people gathered in the front yard.There were balloons,decorations and a big sign that read "congratulations".He remembered a conversation him and his parents had the other day about some sort of party they would throw if him and his friends passed highschool.

As soon as Toby remembered this, he turned around unaware that his father had caught a glimpse of him turning back

" HEY SON!!" Toby's father screamed at him ,in his usual goofy way as he was running towards his blond son.

"Why are you leaving? The party is just getting started!"

"I don't think I want to stay dad..Thanks for inviting me though." Toby forced a smile on his face.

His father kept talking to him about something,but he just lost focus and his notice fell on the party that was currently on going on his house.He felt even worse then before when he saw at the corner of his eye his three friends laughing and drinking punch in the yard.All having fun and enjoying their freedom.

"Son?..Son can you hear me?"

Toby's focus shifted back to his father,who looked terribly worried of him.

"Son we haven't seen you a lot recently.We are worried about you.Now we trust you and we know you wouldn't do something bad like drinking or smoking or something like that but..You just look sad son.Do you wanna talk about it?"

Toby tried to open his mouth but his father continued

"..Or would you rather party it out like all teens do!" then his father proceeded to laugh. Toby couldn't help but giggle at the statement.

"Hey thanks dad..But I would rather sleep out this one.I have been pretty tired lately if you cath my drift"

Toby didn't know why he said that last part.After his father gave him a weird look he realised that what he said was kinda dumb.Why the heck did he say that? Maybe he thought that every adult went through what he was going through and could relate with him.

Apparently not.

He almost immediately run past his dad,his shoulder brushing the other's arm and he almost sprinted towards his home.Thankfully his friends didn't see him.Walk by.Toby made a quick stop by a nearby counter that had a big bowl of punch and he put some in a cup and almost immediately run for the front door.He shouldn't have had that punch because that was when Jessica saw him

"Hey! HEY Toby wait up!!" Jess said in her usual,girly voice.Not that he minded of course,Jess was just being herself and he liked her honesty with the group.

As Jessica run towards her friend ,who was now at the patio, her light blonde hair,that she had in a ponytail, flowed against the wind and her electric blue eyes were filled with joy from seeing her childhood friend after such a long time

Lucas and Nick run behind her,trying to catch up.

Eventually Toby was in the front porch of his large house and he stood still for an instant.He turned around to look at his friends.He took a deep breath,sighed and prepared to greet them.God he had gotten out of shape in the talking department

"Hey..guys"

Jessica proceeded to hug him and Lucas patted his back

"Where have you been?? We haven't seen you in,like, forever!" ,Jessica said with a worried tone in her voice

"Yeah well..You know..stuff is.keeping from...you know" Toby mumbled under his breath,he didn't know if his friends even heard him due to the low volume of his voice.

"Well regardless of all that,it's good to have you back Toby!" Lucas said.

From all his friends Lucas seems to have changed his appearance the most.While his brunet hair was now the same hairstyle he had when he was 13-14 ,there were times when he had dreadlocks and for a year he had his head saved.He was working out a lot lately and was pretty muscular.Most of his female classmates wanted to be with him. But despite all that Lucas was still the same nature loving,sensitive,supportive and determined young man he always was.

Toby smiled at his friends thanks to their kind gesture.He hugged jess back and after that he threw an arm over Luca's shoulder and gave him a light headlock.All of them laughed.

Then Toby's focus shifted towards his younger brother,Nick , who had just caught up with the gang.

Well he wasn't famous for being fast after all.But he was famous for being the school's smartest student, the kid who had been accepted to Yale and brown and had so many career paths to choose from. The boy who knew what he wanted to do with his life.

Toby never wanted to admit it,but he was jealous of his younger brother.He was always careful,good kid who was always "the good example" and yet he managed to get a girlfriend and have a steady relationship with her throughout high school.He never seemed bothered by anything,his grades were almost always straight A's and etc etc.He was the perfect kid.

Toby loved his brother,he really did,but he just couldn't help it and would constantly compare himself with the other.Always being reminded of his flaws,of how he was a disappointment. It just hurt his ego so much and if anything,that was the reason that started it all.

Indeed.His insecurity and inability to match up to his brother Nick and the achievements the later had done at such a young age.He felt diminished that way.He felt embarrassed of how he was.The stress of school and social events came in and completely crushed him.That is why Toby is the way he is now.

"Hey bro! What's going-"

Nick didn't have the time to talk to his brother.Toby went inside the house without talking to anyone.He slammed the door behind him.And once he was in the comfort of his home...

He run upstairs with tears in his eyes


	2. Leave me alone

Upon arriving to his room panting,Toby swiftly grabbed the key hidden in one of his drawers,closed the door slowly and locked it. He glared at the door for about 5 minutes,before turning his back and pressing it against the wooden structure.He slowly started sliding down until he reached the floor and hugged his knees.He finally caught his breath and realised the impact of his actions.His anger was pilling up,he couldn't control it anymore.And as such,he couldn't help but let out a cry as he punched the wall next to him.He yelped and he shook his hand to try and ease the pain.After he felt better he got up,reached his bed and punched his pillow multiple times.

How could he be so rude to his friends? How could he be so rude to his family? His parents? His..brother.

Why did he have to be so jealous of his brother..

Why did he feel useless and disposable?

After tiring himself out,he returned to his previous position,on the floor.It had gotten dark outside.And there he still was.He had no interest in taking a stroll today.As he laid there,lost in thought,he heard footsteps coming from the stairs.He groaned softly,since he didn't want to be heard.He just wanted to be alone.But at the same time,he didn't want to be alone.

He was stressed,he was confused and he didn't know what he wanted.

He decided he would get up and lay on his bed,make it seem like he was sleeping.It was probably his dad or his mom either way.

But for some reason Toby couldn't lay down on his bed.He was too curious.Someone came up to check up on him.Okay.. But what if it wasn't his parents? Or nick? What if it was someone else?.

He discarded that thought and tried to close his eyes,but it was impossible.

Eventually the pair of footsteps stopped,right in front of his door.He groaned again a little louder as he got up from his bed and sat at the edge.He could see the shadow that was casted by two feet standing in front of his door,thanks to the dim lighted hallway.Now he was just sitting there,waiting impatiently for any sort of activity coming from the other person.The only thing separating them after all was just a plank of wood.And yet still, Toby hesitated to talk first.So did the person waiting for him outside.

3 minutes passed..Toby was still waiting for something.Anything.a knock maybe? Someone to try and open his door,despite it being locked?

Some time passed and finally a female voice was heard.

It was Jessica.

"..Look Toby I know you are in there and I know you don't want to see anyone right now.But you..You can't just..Jolt you way out of a conversation! I missed you..I..I.."

Toby was shocked! Out of all the people to show up,Jess was the one he expected last.And hearing her say all that.A few tears rolled down his eyes,which he quickly whipped away.

He then heard sobbing coming from the door.He snapped out of it and quickly reached the door.He slightly opened it up,just so that a gap was visible.Half of his face was shown.He didn't plan on letting anyone in his room but once he saw Jessica's tear filled face

once he heard her sniffing

And once he saw the concern in her eyes,he let her in.

She immediately hugged her childhood friend,not even bothering asking for permission.They remained in each other's arms for some good time.They were so lost in their little world that they didn't realise someone else was coming up the stairs.Eventually a male voice soon echoed in the hallways.

"Hey jess are you ready to go? Your mom is here to pick you up and-"

It was Lucas! Once he saw the two hugging he immediately turned around..But he heard Jessica's sobs.

"Wait..Wait what is going on guys?"

Lucas seemed concerned as well.Both Toby and Jessica looked at him, with their tear stained faces and their red-from crying-eyes.

Lucas immediately joined in the hug and didn't say anything.He just held both of them in his arms,as a way of showing his concern and affection.And really that was all that Toby needed at this point.

But alas someone else was waiting for them outside of Toby's room.

It was no other than his brother Nick.

Who looked more confused than concerned.Of course how could he understand.

But as Nick saw his brother crying,that all changed.

"Woah woah,Toby..Toby what happened-are you alright?? Do you need some help or?-",Nick said nervously

It was obvious he was feeling awkward.He wasn't sure what to say in these situations.Good old Nick.

Toby just looked at his brother.Glared at him.

"Why do you care?", he said quietly.

" Why do I WHAT?? You are my brother of course and I care about you!",Nick replied

Toby finally snapped.He pushed Jessica and Lucas out of his way and got closer to his brother.

"WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL?? HECK WE LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE AND YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO BE THE ONLY ONE OTHERS CARE FOR!!?",Toby yelled from the bottom of his lungs.

Lucas tried to hold him but Toby was just uncontainable.

"So this is it huh?

This is how I ruin my only friendship.." Toby thought to himself in his subconscious.

However at the moment he wasn't doing any thinking.Only yelling.

A/N-Yo sorry for being inactive lately,I don't draw,I don't write I am just really lazy and lost all motivation lol also I am starting college ya boy gonna be a nurse


	3. I am sorry

Toby didn't know what he was doing.He was overtaken by his excessive anger pilling up inside him.He was steaming on the inside for so long,that now he seemed more agitated than a fire gormiti...Well with the exception that he wasn't literally on flames.

But in the end he didn't mind.He didn't mind yelling at his brother.He didn't mind scaring his friends.He didn't mind that he seemed like a nutcrack at this point.He felt a sense of relief wash over him.He felt liberated from his problems,because he was finally capable to talk about them.Even if it was by yelling.

-"I HATE YOU NICK!! YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I WAS GOING THROUGH ALL THIS TIME."

Toby starter sobbing.

-"You would never understand what I have been through.You would never know what kind of struggle it took for me all these years."

-"Toby..I-I didn't know..I mean,yeah school is tough and all but-"

-"IT WASN'T JUST SCHOOL NICK! ..It was also the fact that.Well..."

Toby went silent for a moment.He contained himself and calmed down,letting Lucas grab him by his shoulders and Jessica to hold his neck gently,trying to go for a hug.

-...,Toby stayed silent

-...,So did Nick

-...,So did Lucas and Jess

-"...Well you see.It's just that.Whenever I am around you I just can't help but keep comparing myself to you.I can't help but feel..Worthless and unwanted.I know I let myself go,but what is the point of trying to keep up with someone who I will never reach or surpass..",said Toby

He started sobbing violently.He got hiccups from his constant weeping.God he hated crying especially in front of others.

He got out of Luca's grip and threw Jessica's hands away from his neck.

"If you don't mind I would like to be alone now."

Jessica and Lucas got out from the front door.But Nick didn't. Nick kept looking at his brother.After a solid minute of silent judging from one brother to the other,Nick finally got through the door.

As soon as the kids got downstairs,Jessica was the one to break the silence.

-"Guys.I don't like the idea of leaving Toby alone like this.I want to stay and just..try to change his mind somehow!",Jessica told her friends,with obvious concern in her voice.She always had been close with Toby and she didn't like the idea of him being.Well.Too distant.

Lucas followed.

"I agree guys.Toby obviously hasn't been talking to anyone about the stuff that's bothering him..But we have to remember this is Toby we are talking about.If he doesn't want to talk,he won't talk.Don't you remember that one time when Toby was held captive by Ma-"

"Enough."-Nick said in a serious tone.He didn't like remembering that incident.

It was just 3 years ago when the kids had to go and face their old nemeses.Obscurio the lord of Darkness.They went up against him and nearly managed to defeat him.But of course it wouldn't end there.Magmion showed up,with a shaft that could make portals appear out of nowhere.He found it in one of his exhibitions,around the gorm.And it was his most prized possession.Turns out the Obscurio put himself in the line for one reason only.He lured the lords of nature,in order to kidnap one of them.And as usual,the one taken was Toby.He had stayed in Volcano mountain for around 1 week.Under Magor's command,Obscurio and Magmion tried to make Toby tell them the location of a human.Toby didn't know her and he didn't care because he knew his friends would save him.Except that..they didn't.Toby's parents where extremely worried for him,and so was Nick,Lucas and Jessica. Because they knew where he was.And they couldn't transform without him.Thankfully the sea tribe sent warriors to help free him.But according to Toby that didn't happen for around 3 days after the abuse.And to infiltrate volcano mountain took 4 days.So in total,it was the worst 7 days of his life.

Nick still remembers the joy of reuniting with his brother and still remembers the grudge he had against the lava people.It was at that moment though when Toby's perception of the people around him had changed.His friends,who he so dearly counted on,didn't come to save him.They were worried ,sure,but they didn't care enough to do anything.From then on Toby would begin his life of solitude.

Nick's mind kept rewinding this memory,until it was too much.He had to do something to help his brother out.They were family after all.

"I know Toby wants to be alone..But he won't be for long!",Nick exclaimed before heading back up to Toby's room,not even saying goodbye to his friends.

-"Nick? H-Hey were are you going??"

Nick slammed the door open only to find Toby laying on his bed,trying to sleep.

It all had come to this.After all these years of distance,Nick would have to be the one to reach out to Toby.Try to understand and help him.Even if he fails,he can sleep easily at night thinking he tried his best.

" Let's talk"


	4. Let's Talk

-"We have nothing to talk about bro,just leave me alone already",Toby muttered as he turned to his side, now facing the baby blue wall of his room.

-"Maybe you think so,but lashing out on me well..Isn't right! I didn't do anything to you and-"

-"Oh ho-you WHAT?! Do I need to start over and remind of all the building you made me-",Toby however was cut short from his yelling by Nick's shaky yet angry voice

-"No Toby! No!",Nick yelled back at his brother.

-"Toby what you are doing,isn't healthy! You can just talk to me,to anyone if you have any problems! Mom,Dad,Lucas,Jessica heck anyone would want to help you out! And you can especially let me know when I have done something to upset you because I don't like playing these silly ignoring games! Be a man and spit it out when you have a problem with me!"

Toby was speechless.He didn't expect his goody-two-shoes brother to just snap like that..Maybe keeping this problem a secret for him for so long wasn't a good idea.Of course and he would catch on! Oh Toby how truly idiotic you are..

Nick started panting.He sat down on the floor,with his legs crossed.After he calmed down from his rant regained his composure he continued talking to his brother.

-"Besides bottling things up isn't good for you.You should already know that.",Nick said as he turned his back at his brother

Toby was struck hard by his younger brother's words.As much as he didn't want to admit it.

Nick was right.Yet again.

But that was the problem! Nick was always right! Mr.perfect,Mr.great grades,Mr.great relationship status,all in all...

He was great.And Toby was always compared to him.

It's not Nick's fault he didn't understand Toby's petty behaviour.For all he knew,no one ever though of comparing him and his brother

But alas if there is one thing Nick is particularly good at,that's being naive to situations like that.

Toby lowered his head,almost in defeat,when he saw Nick slowly sit down on his floor,putting his elbow on his knees and pointing with both his index fingers on his brother.

-"We.Need.To.Talk",he said and with each word he was moving his hands up and down,making the pointing direction change from horizontal to upwards.But he always ended the direction back on his brother.

Toby smirked at how goofy Nick was being right now.He appreciated the fact that Nick was trying to lift the mood a bit by being..well Nick!

Nick smirked back,feeling triumphant that he managed to cheer up Toby.But this was something they had to discuss.

-"Nick when I say that you don't understand, I don't mean it in a bad way.You know like that phase u went through back in sophomore year?",Toby mentioned giggling.

Well he didn't laugh too much at the situation Nick was in but more likely just in the fact that Nick himself had an edgy phase! "You don't understand moooom!", and "God leave me alooone alreaadyyy!" Were some of his usual catchphrases at the time.He was writing poetry,listening to heavy rock and metal music,dressing alternatively and all that.Ironically enough Nick later explained to Toby and his friends that he his behaviour was an act,in order to make his parents not have such high expectations of him,which if course was a lie.

Nick liked the fact that his parents had him in such a high account.He knew all along that this act was practically a self discovery trip.Nick,unlike his brother Toby,didn't fully understand himself.He didn't know who he really was.He tried different things to see what fit him the most.And ironically enough he liked this idea,of finding one's self...unlike the persona he put up,that was supposed to hate everyone and most every adult.

Well you see our Nick,for a short time was the troubled rebel.The youth that despised the rules adults layed out for him,the boy who didn't play by anyone else's rules.

However during this act,where he was supposed to be more of a rebel, not only did he still keep in contact with his friends,and actually expanded his mutual circle,but he also managed to land himself a gal with this new cool persona.So essentially Nick was only rude to adults,thus making him "acceptable" in the eyes of the youth.But Nick realised that this act wasn't who he was.He wasn't a rebel,an overly emotional and creative individual! He was a simple dorky kid,who liked school and hanging out with his friends! He was a good kid. And because he was a good kid,it felt wrong to him to have a girlfriend who only knows the persona he puts out in the world.And if his first relationship had started by a lie, then he wouldn't have a girlfriend at all.

Eventually he told his girlfriend the truth and they broke up but that didn't bother our Nicolas.Because he had learned a valuable lesson.He had to be himself,find within him who he really was

..But this phase lasted for about 3 months whereas Toby's...was it really a phase?

-"HEY!! You don't need to remind me!!",Nick scolded his brother but he scoffed it off almost immediately.

-"God that was such a cringy phase,am I right Toby?!"

These words kind of stung Toby because he was essentially doing the same thing as Nick only a little bit worse! Did he just call him cringy? For feeling depressed?!

Well that was far from the case.Nick and his parents and everyone knew that Toby's case wasn't just a phase..It wouldn't have lasted for so long if it was.

However Nick noticed the expression on Toby's face and decided to explain himself

-"...You know that what I did and what you have are two completely different things right?

-" I know,I know."

-"..And you do know that you have to get some help about this thing right?I didn't need to but you clearly do."

-" I know,I know.."

-"So why do you keep comparing your case with my case? Even when they are so different.They may have some connections but they are seperate occassions...Just like us! In fact why do you keep comparing and competing with me in general?"

What the-how did he notice?! If even Nick noticed then it must have been obvious to everyone right?...right?

-" You..You know?!"

-" duhh? First of all I am not dumb and second of all,you are my bro,bro! I know how you feel!

-"Does..anyone else know?"

-" Well maybe some teachers but no other kid I know has figured out something like that."

Silence.

"And that's why I ask you again..Why do you keep comparing your case with my case? They aren't the same!"

-"..I know,I know."

-" But?"

-"But I just can't help but feel like I am copying you somehow.I know this isn't an act and it's how I feel but I still fear that even my feelings are under your shadow.That I am always in second place.Like I am beneath you and I am trying to leach off what you had..I don't want to be a rebel or anything but.."

-" But?"

-" But I don't want to be beneath you.Not any more.I don't want to feel pressured,that I have to catch up to you and make out parents proud! I can't stand feeling like a disappointment in this family! Remember with aunt susan-"

-"So?"

-"With grandpa Mike and uncle Sam and-"

-"So what?! Why do you care what they think? Heck they keep saying I am too soft and they keep comparing my built with yours! Old folks will be old folks Toby,and they can be judgemental!"

Silence...

Then all of a sudden Nick snaps his fingers.

-" You know what you need? A hobby! Something to focus on and put your effort on!"

-"In other words I need a life.."

-" Well.. Yeah! I wouldn't disagree! You need to get a life.But not just any life,your life."

Toby looked at Nick confused.

-"You need to get your own life back under your control,Toby."

-"How?"

-"By doing stuff, discovering what you want,what you're passionate about and learning more about yourself! It's what I did and it could help you!"

-" You said our cases were different so why do they require the same solution?!"

Silence...

-" I didn't mean to sound like a know it all Toby.All I did was just give you some advice.If you are going to be petty about that too,then there's no point in helping you out.",Nick said as he crossed his arms together

-"Oh suuure because you were such a helper up until now!",Toby frowned back at his brother.

At this point,Nick has had about enough,and he was ready to get up and walk out of the room,when Toby continued with what he was saying.

So Nick decided to mind his manners and wait for Toby to finish talking.

-"Besides ,Nick, it would be pointless to try and find a hobby.I don't want to do anything anymore really.Actually, you know what? This could be my hobby! Just lying back and not doing anything.",Toby smirked back at Nick,who was looking at him with a mildly irritated expression.The the blond later down on his bed again,with his arms folded behind his head.

-"Doing nothing is not a hobby,Toby."

-"What other choice DO I have Nick? I don't like anything! You think I haven't TRIED to make SOMETHING of myself!"

-"..I just don't like any hobbies I tried,that's all.",Toby said as he turned to his side,facing the wall.

-" Well how come? You must have something you like doing!"

-"THAT'S THE THING!! THERE'S NOTHING I LIKE! I tried sports,theater,music heck even readinh and sculpting but nothing clicked!"

-"Toby I can't tell you what you can and can't do.But you need to try more stuff.Believe me you HAVE something you can be passionate about,you just don't know it yet."

Nick approached his brother,and grabbed his shoulder.

-"All you have to is try.What do you have to lose?"

Toby still seemed unconvinced.So Nick tried a different approach.

-"Be right back-",he said as he sprinted towards the bathroom

As soon as Nick got there,he started shuffling through the cabinets,towel cupboards etc.

-"Come on,come on,come on,come on,COME!ON!! It must be here somewhere-bingo!"

In the meanwhile,Toby had just gotten up from bed and was about to go look for Nick.Just when he was at the entrance of the door,the brunet crushed head first with him,causing him to fall on his buttocks and hit the floor.

-"OUCH! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NI-"

-"Look here Toby."

Toby stared confused at Nick.The latter was holding a small mirror in his hands,and kept it at chest height.

-"Who do you see Toby?"

-"Me,what kind of question is that?"

-"No I mean what do you see?"

-" I see..me?"

-"No you don't."

-"what?"

-"Cause if you did see yourself in there,you wouldn't feel the need to look at me all the time.You wouldn't need to watch my every move,note down my every achievement,and then feel bad about not having the same achievements.We are built differently,we are different all together.To put it short,you are not me. So don't compare yourself with me."

-"Oh."

-" You need to find yourself Toby.Don't do it for me,or for mom or dad or anyone else.Do it for you."


End file.
